Twisted Dream
by doodlegirll
Summary: Pocahontas wakes up to find her world rearranged! My first fanfic!


Twisted Dream!

Pocahontas was tired. What a day it had been! Hiking in the cold was not her cup of tea today, though she loved the winter months. She had challenged Nakoma to a sledding race and won, but she had also hiked too far from home and had almost gotten caught in a snowstorm. Luckily, she had managed, by running, to get home just in time. She had barely made it there. She had slipped on some ice that she hadn't seen and she was lucky that John had decided to take refuge until the storm was over in the village. He had brought her to her hut and she was finally was so sleepy, she fell asleep.

The next thing she remembered, she was waking up to a sunny day. It was snowy out but still cold. She went to search for Nakoma and John. She saw someone she had never seen before. She went to her father to ask him who they were.

"Have you seen Nakoma and John?" She asked.

"Nakoma and John?" Powhatan asked. "Oh, you mean Johnetta and Nakom? They're outside. Johnetta has yellow hair and Nakom is like us, remember?"

Pocahontas was confused. Johnetta? Nakom? What the heck was going on!

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." She said and ran outside. She spotted them near the back of the village. She yelled for them, using their current names. Why was John suddenly a girl! And why was Nakoma suddenly a boy! Was this some cruel joke? It wasn't funny.

"Where have you been?" John-Johnetta-asked.

"Sleeping. Um, what happened? Why are you a girl and why are you a boy?" She asked, confused.

"I've always been a girl." Johnetta said.

"And I've always been a boy." Nakom said. Now Pocahontas was seriously freaked out!

"OK then." She said, not sure what to say otherwise.

"Why? Are you OK?" Nakom asked.

"I think so." Pocahontas said. She sighed. "So what is going on?" She asked.

"The village is getting ready for our wedding." Nakom said.

"You guys! GETTING MARRIED!" Now she was officially **_freaked _**out! She sighed big. Something was not right. She ran to Jamestown, which was, to her relief, still the same. She ran into Thomas. Or at least she thought it was Thomas.

"Thomas! Please tell me you're still Thomas!" Pocahontas said.

"Yeah. Pocahontas, are you OK?"

"Fine. Just a bit freaked out here. Nakoma-Nakom-is getting married to John-Johnetta!" She said.

"I know. I've known for months. Pocahontas, are you OK?" Thomas asked.

"Fine, I guess. I'm just a little spooked." Pocahontas replied.

"OK, whatever you say." Thomas said.

"Look, I've gotta go find…Johnetta and Nakom." She said, not used to the names. She ran off to find them.

_Yesterday, John was still John. Yesterday, Nakoma was still Nakoma. Now their Johnetta and Nakom! And they're getting **married!** Something is not right here. _Pocahontas thought. Something wasn't right. She had to get to the bottom of things. She hoped she could!

The next day was Johnetta and Nakom's wedding. Everyone in the village and Jamestown showed up. Pocahontas was completely spooked. What was going on? Were John and Nakoma playing a trick on her? She decided to tell them that the jig was up.

"OK, guys, enough is enough. Johnetta, please go back to being John! Nakom, please go back to being Nakoma!" Pocahontas said. She was officially sick of this joke.

"Who is John?" Johnetta asked.

"You! The person I love!" Pocahontas said. Johnetta was now a little spooked.

"And who is Nakoma?" Nakom asked.

"You! My best friend! Come on guys, this really isn't funny!" Pocahontas said.

"I'm not John." Johnetta said.

"And I am not Nakoma, we swear." Nakom said. Pocahontas screamed and ran to her favorite cliff to think things over.

"Johnetta is John, I know it. And Nakom is Nakoma, I know that, too." She said to herself. She heard Thomas yelling for her.

"Pocahontas! The wedding is about to start!" Pocahontas got up. As soon as it was all over, Pocahontas thought as though she was going crazy. Maybe she was…

Pocahontas woke up sitting up straight in her bed.

"It was all a dream! I hope!" She said. She ran outside. She ran into John.

"John!" She said, happy to see he was still himself.

"Pocahontas, are you OK?" Nakoma asked.

"I had the weirdest dream. You were a boy." She said to Nakoma. She turned to John. "And you were a girl. You guys were getting married!" John and Nakoma looked at each other on silence. Neither could imagine being a girl or boy.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" John asked.

"No! I'm telling you, that was weird!" Pocahontas said. She went back home and thought about it. It had only been a dream. And she was glad! That was the weirdest dream she had ever has!

The End!


End file.
